Une histoire de papier peint
by Kaelle Cappuccino
Summary: Modern AU Que se passe-t-il quand Bronn décide de devenir décorateur et entraîne Sandor avec lui ? Quand, au détour d'une situation assez ridicule, Sandor laisse enfin parler son coeur ? Et si, au final, ça n'était pas une idée si catastrophique que ça, de poser du papier peint ? Sansan, Sandor x Sansa, OS. Fluff et humour. Inspiré d'une nouvelle de Sophie Kinsella.


_Hello, mes petits gens ! Un petit OS pondu comme ça en deux jours, né du mix entre mon amour fou pour Sandor Clegane et Sansa Stark et une petite nouvelle de Sophie Kinsella (mais si vous savez ! L'auteur de la série de bouquins, "L'accro au shopping" !), qui se nomme "Changing People" et qui relate plus ou moins l'histoire relatée si dessous. J'ai juste remplacé les personnages de Kinsella par les personnages de George R.R. Martins (non, malheureusement, ils ne m'appartiennent pas ;_;) et remis le tout à ma sauce. J'ai entièrement réécrit la nouvelle, suivant juste le fil des éléments. Donc, voilà, cado ;-*_

 _..._..

Lorsque le sonnette retentit, comme un cri strident à travers tout l'appartement, Sandor était à ses exercices de traction. Torse nu, il s'acharnait depuis plus d'une heure à monter et descendre son immense corps à la seule force de ses bras. Grommelant à l'attention de la personne qui le dérangeait, il lâcha la barre luisante pour aller ouvrir sans se soucier de la puissante odeur de sueur qu'il devait dégager. De toute façon, il dégoûtait déjà les gens rien qu'avec son faciès, alors qu'est ce que ça pouvait changer.

C'était Bronn.

-Yo, mec, comment ça va ? Sympa les pecs !

Il tapota sans aucune gêne le torse de Sandor et entra dans le petit appartement comme s'il était chez lui. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment loin d'être le cas, vu le temps qu'il y passait. Il jeta un coup d'œil habitué aux murs blancs, sans décoration et s'affala sur le canapé. Sandor soupira en refermant la porte. Bronn avait la fâcheuse habitude de ne jamais, au grand jamais ressentir la moindre honte, ce qui n'était pas toujours évident pour son entourage.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, cette fois ? Demanda Sandor d'un air fatigué.

-Attends, je ne peux pas rendre visite à un ami sans arrière-but, c'est ça ? S'offusqua Bronn.

L'autre leva un sourcil.

-Bon, ok, admit-il, j'ai eu une idée.

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai...

Bronn faisait partie de ces gens qui ne semblent jamais avoir besoin d'un emploi stable. Toujours en mal d'argent, il trouvait toujours une solution pour s'en faire, le plus souvent complètement foireuse, et en temps qu'ami, Sandor se trouvait régulièrement, pour ne pas dire à chaque fois, mêlé d'une manière ou une autre à ses petites combines.

Évidemment, cette fois-là ne devait pas faire exception.

-Ne prends pas cet air exaspéré, par pitié ! Cette fois-ci, ça va marcher !

-C'est sûr que ça pourra jamais être pire que mannequin pour contrefaçons de caleçons à domicile...

-Ça, si ça n'a pas marché, c'est uniquement de ta faute ! Se récria Bronn

-Désolé si j'étais réciproque à me foutre à poil devant des vieilles en chaleur qui n'avait pas vu de bite depuis douze ans !

-Oh, mais déjà d'une, je le faisais aussi, de deux, on était pas à poil, mais en caleçons et de trois si tu nous avais laissé juste le temps de nous faire connaître, on aurait pu faire devant autre chose que des vieilles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Autant te le dire clairement, je ne me foutrais jamais à poil devant des inconnus, encore moins pour de l'argent !

-Et les putes ? Insinua Bronn d'un air vicieux

-C'est pas la même chose sombre abruti.

-Bon, je te la dit mon idée ou pas ?

Sandor poussa un soupir. C'était toujours lui que Bronn venait voir pour ses manigances à deux balles, alors qu'il pourrait très bien aller ennuyer son meilleur ami, Tyrion. Mais peut-être que s'il ne le faisait pas c'était parce que Tyrion avait le don de rendre une situation compliqué en un imbroglio de malentendus qui avait plus d'une fois failli le conduire jusqu'à la prison.

Sans doute aussi que Sandor avait beaucoup plus le cœur à se laisser entraîner là-dedans depuis que...

Il ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Surtout pas.

-Bon, très bien. C'est quoi ton truc ?

-Attention, roulement de tambour...

-Arrête dans faire des caisses...murmura Sandor en aparté.

-Décorateur d'intérieur ! lança Bronn, visiblement très fier de lui.

Il y eu un moment de flottement.

-Pardon...Quoi ? Dit enfin Sandor

-Décorateur d'intérieur ! C'est pas compliqué du tout, t'as pas besoin de qualification, on peut facilement monter sa propre boîte et tout !

-Nan, mais attends, le coupa Sandor. De quoi tu me parles décorateur d'intérieur ? T'es pas capable de faire la différence entre du rouge et du violet, Tyrion t'aurait laissé faire, tu aurais construit une cheminée dans ton appartement !

-Tu dramatises tout ! Je suis pas si mauvais que ça. Et puis de toute façon, on s'en fiche ! Les clients nous disent ce qu'ils veulent et on l'applique dans leur logement, point barre. C'est juste du bricolage.

-Nous ?

-Allez, s'il te plaît !

Sandor tendit un verre de vin à son ami. Il réfléchit. Au moins cette fois, il n'aurait pas à faire la potiche en caleçon ultra moulant, ou à suivre des femmes infidèles jusqu'à 4h du matin, ou à se faire engager dans un bar gigolo. Ou même à se déguiser en Père Noël pour amuser les mômes ! On pouvait dire qu'il en avait fait des choses pour Bronn cette année passée. Depuis que...

 _Ah, maudit chien ! Vas-tu arrêter d'y penser oui ?_

-Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

-Sois mon assistant.

Il faillit en recracher son vin.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Bronn lui lança un regard agacé.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Un truc du genre : « Tu pourras m'aider à installer le papier peint de temps en temps ? » ou « Tu pourrais me faire un peu de pub ? »

-Oui, et bien tu m'aideras pour ces choses là, plus quelques autres.

-Bronn, j'ai déjà un travail !

-Me fais pas rire ! Cette merde ?

-Oui, bah ça me permet de payer mon loyer !

-Avant tu gagnais plus.

Sandor grogna. Il détestait se rappeler de cette période. Il y avait trop de souvenirs associés. Des mauvais. Des bons.

-Avant c'était avant. Je ne veux pas en parler.

-T'es chiant Sandor ! Plus buté que toi, je te jure y'a pas ! Remets-toi les yeux en face des trous par pitié ! Ce job est pas fait pour toi et tu le sais. Fais autre chose avant de sombrer complètement dans la dépression !

Sandor ferma les yeux en sentant le vide à l'intérieur de sa poitrine s'enflammer de douleur. Le manque, la colère, la tristesse le prirent à la gorge de nouveau. Bronn ne savait rien.

-Tu me vois décorateur d'intérieur ? Enfin Bronn, ce boulot me va encore moins qu'un autre !

-Toujours mieux que fossoyeur. Et puis tu seras avec un pote.

Il soutint le regard de son ami. Il prit une profonde respiration. Et céda.

-Associé.

-Associé ? Comment ça associé ?

-Je veux être ton associé, pas ton assistant.

-Tu te crois en position de faire la fine bouche ?

Sandor lui lança un regard qui lui fit bien comprendre que si une personne n'était pas en position de négocier, c'était pas lui.

-Très bien, associé. Mais je te préviens, ça sera du 70/30. C'est moi qui ai lancé l'idée.

-60/40.

-65/35.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard.

-Tope-là.

Lorsque Bronn quitta l'appartement avec promesse de revenir avec au moins un client, Sandor se sentait étrange. Il s'affala dans le canapé et commença à fixer le plafond. Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'il vivait ici, et il avait encore l'impression d'être un étranger. Il n'arrivait pas à imprégner les murs de sa présence.

Il avait rencontré Bronn deux trois ans auparavant, il ne se souvenait pas exactement. Il se souvenait par contre qu'il avait commencé par ne pas le supporter. Puis, de fil en aiguille, ils avaient tous les deux fini par se rendre compte qu'ils partageaient les mêmes valeurs, ce qui étaient plutôt rare dans leur métier.

Oui, à cette époque, Sandor et Bronn étaient encore garde du corps. Enfin, Sandor était qualifié, Bronn faisait ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : des faux CV. Et lorsque Tyrion, l'homme qui l'employait, s'en était rendu compte, il avait décidé de doubler son salaire. Tyrion Lannister était l'oncle du garçon que Sandor était censé protéger. Protéger de quoi, là était la question, mais tant qu'il était payé...

Enfin, mieux valait ne pas ressasser le passé. Il valait vraiment mieux, parce que sinon, il allait recommencer à avoir des pensées meurtrières. Dirigées contre lui-même, le plus souvent.

Il se leva et alla prendre une douche dans la salle de bain.

Le miroir mural lui renvoya son reflet. L'image d'un homme grand, très grand, fort, très fort, laid, très laid. Des cheveux noirs qui lui tombait sur une épaule. Tout un côté de la face cramé. Des yeux gris, en colère. Une barbe brune qui entourait aléatoirement ses lèvres sèches et lui mangeait les joues.

Il s'arracha à son reflet et se déshabilla. Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, il se mit à réfléchir. Est-ce que les projets de Bronn suffisaient pour qu'il démissionne ? Après tout, ça n'était pas si horrible que ça. Son supérieur était vraiment un homme sympathique et le travail manuel l'entretenait et l'aidait à se vider l'esprit.

Mais lui ? Etait-il heureux ? Il eut envie de rire. Un rire jaune, amer. Inutile d'en dire davantage, comment pouvait-il être heureux sans elle ?

Il n'était pas arrivé pas à croire qu'elle puisse vouloir de lui. Lui, l'effrayant, le laid, le méchant chien. Avec sa figure à moitié détruite, qui pouvait vouloir de lui ? Personne, pensait-il, et encore moins elle. Il aurait du lui dire.

Mais non. _Plus buté que toi, y'a pas je te jure !_ Si seulement Bronn savait à quel point il avait raison. Malgré tous les signes qu'elle lui envoyait, il continuait à s'obstiner dans le déni. Quand elle avait proposé qu'ils s'installent ensemble, il avait rechigné, persuadé que ce n'était un caprice passager qui lui passerait, comme sa relation avec lui et son prétendu amour en fait. _Quel crétin, nan, mais quel ignoble crétin._

Et quand elle avait proposé de le présenter à ses parents, il avait eu peur, complètement peur. Peur que ses parents mette fin au caprice, qu'ils lui ouvrent les yeux sur le monstre avec qui elle sortait.

Il secoua la tête, projetant des gouttes sur le carrelage et éteint l'écoulement de l'eau.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser.

Contre toute attente, Bronn revint une semaine plus tard, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait dégoté un premier client, au grand étonnement de Sandor.

-Mais comment t'as fait ?

-J'ai mis de la pub dans le magazine _Maisons_ _&_ _Jardins,_ et le client l'a lu, c'est tout. Tiens, un certain Harrold Hardyng.

Bronn lui tendit une carte de visite que Sandor prit d'un air halluciné.

-Mais enfin, ça t'as coûté combien de faire de la pub dans ce putain de magazine ? Et c'est qui ce type, pour lire ce genre de putain de magazine ?

-T'es con, ça m'a rien coûté. Je suis allé faire un tour dans le magasin et pendant que personne ne regardait, j'ai mis des tas de prospectus entre les pages de tous les magazines chics. _Bronn_ _&_ _Clegane consultants en décoration intérieur._

-Laisse-moi deviner... C'est Tyrion qui a choisi le nom ?

-Nan, c'est sa nouvelle copine.

-Il a une nouvelle copine lui ?

-Ouaip. Shae, je crois qu'elle s'appelle. Enfin, il paraît que cette fois c'est du sérieux.

-Bah putain.

-Bref, nous avons rendez-vous dans deux heures, avec le type bizarre qui lit des magazines pour meufs.

-Pour meufs reloues.

-Pour meufs reloues, tu as raison.

Harrold Hardyng était beau, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Assez grand (quoique toujours plus petit que Sandor), un teint de surfeur, des grands yeux bleus et de belles boucles blondes, il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, sans doute même moins. Il parlait d'un ton assuré et plus le temps passait, plus Sandor le trouvait agaçant.

-Comme vous le voyez, cet appartement a vraiment besoin d'un coup de neuf.

Il montra les lieux d'un vague geste de la main. Ils étaient tous les trois assis dans le salon. Chaque mur était peint d'une couleur différente, dans les tons pastels. Il y avait un piano droit, blanc, dans un coin de la pièce et une bibliothèque remplie de vieux livres, ceux qui sente bon les souvenirs quand on tourne les pages.

-Ça n'est pas du tout mon style.

Sandor l'observa. Il portait une chemise rentrée dans un pantalon coupé droit, noir. Une chevalière d'or étincelait à son majeur. Il transpirait le luxe à pleins nez.

-Nan, vraiment ? il ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser.

-Ma petite amie m'a chargé de la rénovation. Ou plutôt, j'ai insisté ! Nous vivons ensemble, voyez-vous et j'aimerais vivre dans mieux que... ça. Je voudrais transformer toute cette mascarade. Lui faire la surprise d'un appartement remis à neuf, moderne, classe.

Bronn prenait consciencieusement des notes sur un petit calepin acheté cinq minutes plus tôt à la farfouille.

-Ce qu'il faudrait, continua Hardyng, ça serait virer ce vieux piano, le remplacer par un vrai, à queue. Noir. Enlever ces étagères de bouquins qui ne servent à rien. Quand à la couleur des murs, je n'en parle pas ! J'ai l'impression de vivre dans la chambre d'une gamine.

Sandor jeta un coup d'œil aux murs. Il y en avait un vert pâle, un autre rosé, encore un autre d'un corail très clair. Les couleurs étaient si douces que on pouvait presque croire à du blanc.

-Ce que je voudrais vraiment, ça serait de tout repeindre en bronze et mettre du papier peint assez sobre, quelque chose un peu métallique, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Peut-être inspiré par des artistes contemporains, quelque chose de nouveau.

Sandor jeta un coup d'œil au calepin de Bronn. Celui-ci avait écrit :

 _Chieur bobo, cabinet d'avocat._

Il ne put réprimer un sourire. Ça faisait quand même du bien, de travailler avec quelqu'un comme Bronn, de temps en temps.

-Je vois, dit ce dernier. Un décor sobre, moderne, sérieux, en somme ?

Sandor dû regarder ailleurs pour ne pas ricaner. Il savait pertinemment que Bronn pensait très fort : _triste, chiant, rabat-joie._

-Voilà, c'est cela ! Sourit Hardyng. Vous avez tout compris !

-Ça va être un peu cher tout cela par contre...

 _Bah merde alors,_ ria Sandor en son for intérieur. _Quand il veut, il peut tellement faire son pro de la décoration, tout en l'enculant par derrière. Chapeau, gars._

-Ne vous en faite pas pour le prix, dit le blondinet. Sissi et moi avons un budget très confortable.

-Votre petite amie s'appelle Sissi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Sandor. C'était ça ou exploser de rire.

-C'est comme ça que moi je l'appelle, répondit Hardyng. Je trouve que ça fait plus... impérial, pas vous ?

-Éventuellement.

Sandor avait beaucoup de mal à garder l'air impassible.

Harrold Hardyng eut l'air un peu agacé.

-Vous avez une petite amie, vous ?

Sandor sentait son regard qui glissait sur ses cicatrices, analysant chaque creux, chaque bosse, avec l'impitoyable pitié de l'homme qui se sait beau.

-Non. Je n'ai pas de petite amie.

-Pas étonnant, murmura Hardyng.

La colère submergea Sandor comme un tsunami brûlant. Il serra les poings pour s'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de ce petit prétentieux et dû se mettre à fixer les petites lampes posées sur un meuble pour évacuer la colère.

-Euh... commença Bronn. Est-ce que nous pourrions visiter le reste de l'appartement, s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr ! Suivez moi.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers un petit couloir. Bronn en profita pour glisser à Sandor :

-Il n'y a pas de remèdes contre la connerie, mais t'en fais pas. Il s'étouffera probablement dedans.

Sandor sourit, et ils suivirent Hardyng, qui leur montra la cuisine, la salle de bain, puis enfin la chambre à coucher.

Une peinture était suspendue au dessus du lit et arracha un petit pincement au cœur de Sandor lorsqu'elle accrocha son regard. Elle ressemblait à... Vraiment beaucoup à...

Sandor s'approcha du cadre, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, cognant dans sa poitrine comme un cheval au galop. Cela ne pouvait être... Ça ne pouvait être la même.

Mais c'était la même, pas de doute possible. Les mêmes lignes souples, à l'encre de chine, de l'arbre, la même silhouette du chien, qui joue en contre-jour avec un petit oiseau rouge, seul touche de couleur dans la peinture.

Il la connaissait. Bien sûr qu'il la connaissait. Il avait aidé à la commander. Il fixait le tableau, incapable de se souvenir comment respirer.

-Oh le tableau, dit Hardyng d'un ton nonchalant. Vous le trouvez joli ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris la symbolique et puis, l'art japonais, c'est vraiment dépassé maintenant...

-C'est une inspiration chinoise, s'entendit dire Sandor.

-Oh, vous vous y connaissez vraiment alors ?

-Où l'avez où eu ?

La voix de Sandor était trop pressante, trop angoissée pour que cela passe pour naturel.

-Il n'est pas à moi. Il est à ma petite-amie. Donc, la chambre.

Sandor suivit mollement le mouvement, entendant les explications de Hardyng comme à travers du coton. Évidemment maintenant, il voyait des traces de sa présence partout. Le verre près du lit. Le miroir psyché dans le coin. Le manteau accroché à la porte.

Il jeta un regard dans le miroir. Toujours le même vieux chien moche, mais sous les cicatrices, sa peau était diablement pâle.

-Woah ! S'exclame soudain Bronn en se saisissant d'une photographie. C'est elle ? C'est votre petite amie ?

-Oui, c'est elle ! Dit Hardyng avec un regard de fierté. Ma Sissi. Bon, son vrai nom est Sansa, mais...

Sandor l'avait vu venir, mais l'entendre dire était comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Il étouffait. Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cet appartement.

-Pardon... Je... Je ne me sens pas très bien... Je crois que je ferais mieux d'attendre dehors...

-Ça va aller Sandor ? S'inquiéta Bronn

-Oui, oui. J'ai juste besoin... besoin d'air frais.

Sandor courut presque jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

 _Et merde !_

C'était juste après qu'ils se soient rencontrés, il s'en souvenait très bien. Il était complètement bourré et elle était là, toute pure et innocente et magnifique. Triste aussi.

C'était horrible à dire mais sa tristesse l'avait rendue encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà, ajoutant à la grâce de son visage une émotion sincère qui avait saisi le cœur de Sandor. Fasciné, envoûté, il lui avait raconté, dans un élan de folie :

-J'avais cinq ans, mon frère dix environ. Notre mère nous avait offert des jouets en bois, un beau travail d'ébéniste, des pantins articulés.

Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, sans parler, sa peau pâle sous la lune et ses lèvres et ses lèvres...

-Mon frère ne jouait jamais avec le sien. J'ai cru que je pouvais le prendre. J'étais mort de trouille à l'idée qu'il me puisse me surprendre avec. Et il m'a surprit.

Sa voix était un grondement rauque dans la nuit, un raclement, un coup de tonnerre.

-Il m'a pris par le bras et m'a collé la face dans les flammes de la cheminée, juste à côté.

Il avait vu ses yeux s'écarquiller.

-L'odeur était horrible. Tu connais l'odeur de la chair brûlée ? Moi, je ne l'oublierais jamais. La douleur aussi. Seuls les hommes qui sont passés par le feu savent à quoi ressemble l'enfer. Le vrai. Mais le pire. Le pire c'était que c'était mon frère qui me faisait ça, c'était la main de mon frère qui appuyait contre mon crâne et m'empêchait de m'enfuir.

Il avait marqué un silence, savourant l'air choqué qu'elle avait sur le visage.

-Tu sais ce qui s'est passé après ? Non, tu ne sais pas. Évidemment. Sept ans plus tard, il rentrait dans l'armée et passait caporal avec succès. Aujourd'hui, il est capitaine. Capitaine ! Alors je t'en prie, ne viens pas me vanter le courage et les valeurs des soldats.

L'horreur qui s'était peinte sur son ravissant visage avait disparu petit à petit, remplacée par une profonde tristesse. Sandor avait détourné son regard de cette trop belle créature, trop belle pour lui et s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin sans plus lui adresser la parole quand elle lui avait touché le bras.

-Il ne mérite pas sa place dans l'armée, lui avait-elle dit d'une voix fluette, mais sûre.

Il y avait un silence, silence pendant lequel Sandor plongea dans les prunelles azures de Sansa, cherchant la nuance d'ironie, le mensonge ou la moquerie. Il ne les trouva pas. Et, sans qu'il puisse rien vraiment y faire quoi que ce soit, il était tombé follement, irrémédiablement amoureux de Sansa Stark.

-Non petite hirondelle. Il ne la mérite pas.

Il se souvenait à quel point cet amour avait été dur. Et à quel point il l'était encore. Comment il avait du supporter de voir son petit oiseau se faire toucher, embrasser par son salaud de petit-ami, petit-ami qu'il, comble de l'ironie, était payé pour protéger. Protéger ! Alors que chaque seconde qui passait lui envoyait des violentes envies de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

Et puis, quand, il ne sait par quel miracle, elle avait enfin été sienne. Comment il avait tout gâché, tout foutu en l'air. Sa maudite méfiance. Toujours à l'affût du mensonge, incapable de croire, de voir qu'elle l'avait choisi, lui. Toujours le matin, en se voyant dans le miroir, il se disait qu'aujourd'hui, elle allait se rendre-compte de son erreur, qu'elle allait le quitter. Toujours terrifié par l'idée qu'elle s'en aille. Qu'elle s'envole. Loin de lui.

Et de son cœur de se briser, continuellement, en pensant que s'il avait pu être un peu plus, un tout petit plus confiant, elle serait encore là. Là, avec lui, dans ses bras et pas avec cette imbécile de Hardyng.

Elle l'avait quitté, des larmes dans les yeux, après qu'il ai refusé de rencontrer ses parents. Ses paroles résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

 _Comment peux-tu être tout le temps aussi odieux ? J'essaie Sandor, j'essaie de passe au-dessus, de me dire que tu m'aimes. Mais tu ne me dis jamais que tu m'aimes, Sandor, jamais ! Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire pour que tu sois heureux. Tu n'es pas heureux avec moi, je le vois bien. C'est parce que je suis trop jeune ? Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux...Pour nous deux de...faire un break._

Elle était partie en claquant la porte. Le lendemain, Margaery était venue récupérer ses affaires, profitant pour lancer un regard assassin à Sandor.

Sandor qui s'était à l'occasion transformé en zombie, allongé sur le canapé, refusant de bouger, comme si animer le moindre muscle allait rendre ce cauchemar réel.

Mais c'était déjà réel. Elle était partie. Envolée l'hirondelle.

Bronn le rappela peu de temps après.

-Alors, mon pote, je nous ai trouvé un spot !

Il imita le bruit d'un baiser contre le téléphone.

-Un magasin, pile poil ce qu'il nous faut, continua-t-il. Une sorte de bric-à-brac, « Tout à vingt livres », que ça s'appelle. On va se faire un max de bénef' mon pote !

-Bronn je...

-Harrold m'a rappelé, il dit qu'il a trouvé le papier peint de ses rêves, pour reprendre ses mots hein ! Je te jure qu'il m'a dit ça. « Le papier peint de mes rêves, un bijou pour les yeux. » mot pour mot. C'est pas possible, ce mec est gay ou quoi ?

-Bronn, écoutes...

-Ahah, je tombe dans les stéréotypes moi maintenant ! A vrai dire, on peut pas vraiment dire que Renly Baratheon soit efféminé, mais il est gay quand même. Peut-être c'est juste les gay qui s'assument pas. Bref, je digresse.

-Bronn, s'il te plaît...

-Alors, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour deux trois trucs. Vraiment, pas grand-chose. D'abord, il faudrait que tu m'accompagnes au magasin, pour choisir la teinte de peinture. Et puis, je pensais qu'on pourrait faire un tour au _Menestrel_ , tu sais, pour le piano. Tu sais ce que c'est toi, un piano à queue ? Parce que moi j'imagine un piano avec une bite et...

-Bronn !

-Quoi ?!

-Bronn, je ne veux pas participer à la déco de ce type.

-Parce qu'il t'as taquiné ? Je m'attendais à un peu plus de maturité de ta part, Sandor !

-Bronn...

-Écoutes. C'est pas comme si tu allais le voir tous les jours. Je te demande juste de faire ta part du boulot, m'aider à faire les courses pour rendre l'appartement de ce mec le plus froid possible.

-Mais je...

-Sandor ! Tu les veux, oui ou non, tes 35 % ? Aide-moi juste à faire les courses.

Sandor soupira. Pourquoi, par tous les putains de dieux de toutes les putains de religions sur terre, fallait-il que Bronn arrive toujours à l'embobiner ?

-D'accord... Mais tu me le payeras.

-C'est ça, c'est ça. Bon, rendez-vous en ville, on se payera un truc au KFC avant. Ne refuse pas, je t'invite. Je sais que tu adores ça.

Ce manège dura deux semaines. Ils faisaient les courses ensembles, discutaient des plans, où placer le piano, quelle couleur de rideau et le soir, Sandor prenait son service de nuit. Un soir où il était de congé, Bronn l'appela, en panique.

-Sandor, mon ami, mon pote, mon...

-Oui, bon, ça va j'ai compris, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai besoin de toi !

-Comment ça ?

-Harrold a fait sa crise d'enfant gâté, la décoration n'avance pas assez vite selon lui. Il refuse de payer tant que les travaux ne sont pas fini !

-Et alors ?

-Alors on a quasiment fini mais il nous reste ce foutu papier peint de merde, là...

-Le moche ?

-Ouais, le moche.

-Et ben alors, qu'est ce que t'as besoin de moi ?

-Sandor, je ne sais pas coller le papier peint.

-Bah quoi, le gars du magasin ne peut pas t'aider ? C'était pas lui qui était censé le faire ?

-Nan, je suis à sec et je peux rien lui payer. Sandor, s'il te plaît, tu peux venir à l'appart ? Juste pour installer le papier peint. Il n'y aura personne. Absolument personne. Harry est chez ses parents et sa copine ne rentre que dans deux jours. C'est la dernière chose que je te demande. La dernière. Après ça, on aura tout terminé et les derniers fignolages, je pourrai les faire demain dans la journée mais ce putain de papier peint doit être posé ce soir. Sinon ça aura jamais le temps de sécher.

Bronn parlait très vite, pour empêcher Sandor de protester. Ce-dernier avait fermé les yeux. Il avait le cœur battant à l'idée de se retrouver dans l'appartement de Sansa. De Sansa et Harrold, certes, mais l'appartement de Sansa tout de même. Il répondit à Bronn :

-Mais tu me casses les couilles !

-Je sais je sais, je suis désolé. S'il te plaît, dis oui.

-Bon, ok, mais après je ne veux plus entendre parler, c'est bien compris ?

-Oui, oui promis juré ! Oh, merci Sandy, merci merci merci !

-Tu arrêtes tout de suite avec ce surnom.

Ils se retrouvèrent une demi-heure plus tard dans l'appartement de Hardyng. Tout avait été préparé pour coller le papier peint. Le sol et les meubles étaient couverts de bâches blanches, et il y avait à disposition un escabeau, plusieurs pinceaux et des pots de colle spéciale. Les rouleaux de papier étaient posés juste à côté. _Du gâteau_ , pensa Sandor. _Ça sera prêt en une heure._

-Bon, je te laisse.

-Comment ça tu me laisse ?

Sandor se retourna vers son ami, qui enfilait rapidement son manteau.

-Oui, j'ai rendez-vous. Avec un potentiel client.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-J'oserais pas.

-Bronn, je vais te...

-Tu vas très bien t'en sortir. Allez, à tout à l'heure !

Et il s'en alla comme un courant d'air. Sandor serra très fort les poings. Il allait le tuer. Là, tout de suite, maintenant. Il se tourna pour voir l'appartement. La couleur douce des murs avait disparue, remplacée par un bronze sombre, froid, qui ne renvoyait pas la lumière. La petite table ronde avec les fleurs était partie aussi, il y avait maintenant une table carrée, aux angles pointus, grise. Sandor souleva la bâche qui recouvrait le canapé. Bronn avait finalement opté pour celui en cuir noir. Sandor se demanda où était passé le vieux sofa défoncé, le vert, sur lequel il s'était assis en venant ici la première fois.

Pris d'un soudain doute, il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, évitant de trop longtemps regarder le lit. Les images de Hardyng en train de baiser son petit oiseau le rendaient malade. Littéralement, lui donnaient mal au ventre, avec l'envie de s'enfoncer le poing dans l'estomac, ce qui serait sans doute moins douloureux.

Comme il s'y attendait, la chambre avait également été transformée. Toute la poésie, la douceur et l'innocence si caractéristique à Sansa s'était évanouie, remplacé par la sévérité froide du luxe. La peinture avait disparue. Une onde de colère secoua Sandor.

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, suivi d'une exclamation :

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

C'était Hardyng. Sandor prit une profonde respiration, histoire de refréner ses envies de meurtres.

-Je cherchai Bronn.

-C'est ma chambre, sortez d'ici.

-Où est la peinture ?

-De quoi ? Cette croûte ?

-C'est de l'art.

-Je comptais la jeter.

-Mais elle ne vous appartient pas ! Elle est à votre petite amie !

-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? Ce sont mes affaires, mêlez-vous des vôtres ! Sissi n'accordait plus d'importance à cette chose de toute manière. Elle sera heureuse de voir un peu de changement. Maintenant sortez d'ici. Si vous êtes venu installer la papier peint, installez-le et c'est tout.

Son ton suffisant mettait Sandor hors de lui. Oh, comme il détestait ces jeunes blaireaux qui se croyaient au-dessus de tout le monde à cause de l'argent de Papa ! Comme il haïssait ces hommes stupides qui méprisaient tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de leur classe sociale ! Mais enfin, qu'est ce que Sansa avait bien pu lui trouver ?

 _Il est beau. Et il doit lui dire qu'il l'aime. Tous les jours si ça se trouve._

Hardyng sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. La colère inonda Sandor de nouveau. Il retourna dans le salon, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Soudain, il fut pris d'une soudaine inspiration. Il se saisit d'un pot de peinture blanche et d'un pinceau et écrivit sur le mur :

 _Choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de Sansa :_

 _-Elle déteste le gris et les couleurs sombres._

 _-Si elle dit qu'elle aime qu'on l'appelle Sissi, elle ment._

 _-Le soir, elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux._

Il écrivait tout ce qu'il regrettait, ses erreurs, ses fautes. Il ne parlait plus à Hardyng, mais à Sansa.

 _-Elle adorait lorsque je l'enlaçais pendant son sommeil._

 _-Elle n'avait pas peur de caresser mon visage brûlé._

 _-Elle chante sous la douche et sa chanson préférée est « Hallelujah »._

 _-Son père lui avait offert une poupée et elle ne s'en sépare jamais._

 _-Elle adorait dormir avec mes t-shirts._

 _-Tous les matins, elle s'enduisait d'huile de citron._

 _-Parfois, elle me chantait une berceuse après qu'on ait fait l'amour._

 _-Je l'appelais toujours petite hirondelle, ou petit oiseau, sauf quand on faisait l'amour._

 _-Son ancien petit ami était un bâtard._

 _-Je suis un idiot._

 _-Je l'aime._

 _-J'aurais dû lui dire à quel point je tiens à elle, avant qu'elle ne s'envole._

 _-Sans elle, ma vie ressemble à rien._

 _-Je rêve d'elle quand je m'endors sans être épuisé._

 _-Je n'ai pas été avec une autre fille depuis qu'elle m'a quitté._

 _-Je ferais tout pour elle, tout, absolument tout._

Et ainsi de suite. Il écrivait, écrivait écrivait sur le mur tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire et qu'il n'avait pas fait, ses hontes, ses peurs, tout.

Puis, il fit enfin un pas en arrière. Sur les deux pans de murs où il devait appliquer le papier peint, un était entièrement recouvert d'écritures.

Il se sentait plus calme, plus posé. Une profonde mélancolie l'avait envahi, mais pour la première fois depuis un an, il se sentait apaisé.

Calmement, il posa le pot de peinture presque vide et se saisit de la colle et du premier lai de papier peint. L'un après l'autre, il les posa, recouvrant petit à petit ses aveux derrière l'immonde recouvrement.

Une porte claqua alors qu'il posait le dernier bout de papier.

-Bronn, t'arrive un peu tard, bro, lança Sandor d'un ton presque joyeux.

Sauf que ce n'était pas Bronn. Sandor se retourna et faillit lâcher son pinceau plein de colle.

Elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenirs. Grande, tellement fine qu'il pourrait enserrer sa taille de ses deux mains seulement. La peau blanche comme de la neige, douce, la chair souple coulée autour de ses os comme de l'or liquide. Ses longs cheveux de feu dévalaient son dos en des vagues enflammées et ses yeux...

Comment avait-il pu vivre sans ses yeux ? Deux morceaux de ciel, deux saphirs liquides, deux orbes d'eau vive. Elle portait une légère robe bleue et un bandeau de fleurs enserrait son front. Elle semblait sans voix de le voir là.

Il se recomposa une figure impassible.

-Qu'est ce que... commença-t-elle.

-C'est une longue histoire. Je...

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fini de poser le dernier lai de papier peint. Il se détourna, le posa. En se retournant, il vit qu'elle continuait de le regarder. Il ne pouvait pas supporter son regard sur lui plus longtemps. Il ramassa son blouson et partit.

En passant près d'elle, il se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi le style de ton appart.

Elle sembla alors remarquer le nouvel arrangement de son appartement. Elle en lâcha son sac. Sandor en profita pour éclipser.

Elle sentait toujours aussi bon le citron.

Une semaine plus tard, Bronn entra en trombe dans l'appartement de Sandor.

-Ah, mais nom de Dieu, Bronn ! On t'a jamais appris à frapper ?

-Si, mais pas les portes.

Il s'affala sur le canapé de son ami. Sandor croisa les bras.

-Alors, mon pote, reprit-il, j'ai reçu un mail !

-Tu vas venir me voir à chaque fois que tu vas recevoir des mails maintenant ?

-Mais non, ah, mais écoutes ! Un mail de la copine de Harrold Hardyng. Elle nous invite à sa pendaison de crémaillère.

-Je veux pas y aller, répondit automatiquement Sandor, une sueur froide lui coulant dans le dos à l'idée de revoir Sansa. Elle devait être folle de rage contre lui.

-Ah, mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu as fini de faire l'enfant ? J'ai déjà une autre cliente, cette pendaison de crémaillère sera un tremplin promotionnel ! On ne peut pas laisser passer ça !

-Je ne veux pas y aller, répéta Sandor, buté comme un cochon. Ou un chien.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu as peur de quoi ?

 _De mon ex, qui est soit en dit en passant l'amour de ma vie, qui doit ma haïr encore plus qu'avant maintenant que j'ai contribué au massacre de son appartement._

-J'ai pas peur.

-Arrête tes conneries, je te connais quand même. Allez, t'inquiète, promis, on ne mettra le feu à rien.

-Non.

-Sandor ! Juste une heure là-bas ! Une heure à boire du champagne et bouffer des petits four sur le dos de ceux qui nous on payés pour qu'on dévaste leur lieu d'habitat naturel ! Ça peut pas être si terrible !

-J'ai dis non.

-Si c'est Hardyng qui t'inquiète, il y aura plein de monde. On lui dira juste bonjour et après, à nous le champagne et la bouffe. Juste une petite heure et après on s'en va, promis, juré !

-Non.

-Une demi-heure ! Une demi-heure, Sandor, au nom de notre amitié ! C'est ma carrière que tu joues là !

-Ta carrière en temps que décorateur d'intérieur ?

-Pour une fois que je monte un projet qui n'inclut pas de se ridiculiser ou de tuer des gens, et qui tienne la route !

Sandor considéra son ami. Bronn avait été tellement de fois dans la merde. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de vouloir se poser.

-Bon. Mais juste vingt minutes, ok ?

-Oui !

Bronn avait raison. Il y allait avoir du monde, sans doute ne croiserait-il même pas Sansa. Ce qui le rendait bizarrement triste.

Devant la porte de l'appartement, Sandor poussa un soupir.

-Je ne dis pas que c'est inapproprié, recommença Bronn, je dis juste que tu aurais pu faire un tout petit peu d'effort.

Ça faisait un quart d'heure que lui et Bronn se chamaillaient à propos de la tenue vestimentaire de Sandor, habillé d'un simple t-shirt et d'un jean.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui inquiétait Sandor. C'était que là, juste derrière cette porte, se trouvait Sansa. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait son cœur s'emballer de manière ridicule et sa bouche devenir sèche. Sans compter les inconnus qui allaient le dévisager comme un singe, ou plutôt dévisager ses cicatrices.

 _Garder son calme, éviter le petit oiseau. Non, garder son calme et aller retrouver le petit oiseau. Plutôt, garder son calme et observer le petit oiseau de loin._

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était Margaery. Elle eut un demi-sourire à l'intention de Bronn :

-C'est vous le décorateur ?

-Je suis sincèrement navré, mais oui.

Elle vit Sandor.

-T'es venu toi ? Lança-t-elle d'un ton lourd de mépris et de colère. Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus l'approcher...

Sandor jeta un regard noir au bout de femme brune :

-Mêle-toi de tes affaires, femme, dit-il d'une voix orageuse.

Bronn haussa un sourcil.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Malheureusement... répondit Margaery.

Elle et Sandor continuèrent de se lancer des regards assassins.

-Euh... On peut entrer du coup ? Se hasarda-t-il.

Margaery s'effaça et ils entrèrent.

-Dis donc, comment tu connais une créature aussi mignonne, toi ? Demanda Bronn d'un ton malicieux.

-Je la connais. C'est tout. Et je suis loin, très loin de l'apprécier, crois-moi.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon.

-Bah, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu du papier peint ?

Sandor sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Tout le papier peint avait disparu, et la couleur bronze avait été soigneusement recouverte par une couche de peinture vert olive encore plus affreuse que le papier peint. Sandor se rendit soudain compte que tous ses aveux avaient dû être révélés au grand jour. Il fut pris d'une soudain envie de sortir d'ici. Tout de suite.

Il allait prévenir Bronn, quand :

-Bonsoir Sansa !

-Bonsoir, Bronn, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui et voici mon associé...

-Clegane, oui je sais.

Il croisa son regard. Ses yeux pétillaient. Elle était magnifique ce soir, avec une robe violette à bustier qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Ses lèvres luisaient à la lumière des lampes et Sandor ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer.

Dieu, ce qu'il l'aimait.

-Vous vous connaissez ? S'exclama Bronn, éberlué.

-Oui, répondit simplement Sansa. Elle rompit le contact visuel avec Sandor.

-Harrold n'est pas là ? Demanda Bronn pour relancer la conversation, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Sandor, qui signifiait très clairement : _Tu as intérêt à me raconter comment tu l'as connu celle-là !_

-Non, répondit Sansa. En fait, je l'ai quitté.

Sandor s'arrêta de respirer.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna faussement Bronn d'un ton ironique. Pas à cause du papier peint j'espère !

Sandor avait juste envie de mourir lorsqu'il vit un petit sourire espiègle s'étirer sur les lèvres de Sansa.

-Pas vraiment à cause du papier peint...

-C'est vous qui l'avez enlevé ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, à part le fait qu'il soit hideux ?

-Je ne sais pas trop au juste. Je dirai...

Elle se tapota le bout du nez avec un sourire en coin, ce même sourire qui rendait Sandor complètement fou.

-Une intuition ! Finit-elle. Et il me semble que j'ai eu raison. C'était très... éclairant.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à Sandor, qui n'en pouvait plus de la regarder. Tout ce qu'il a écrit, toutes ces choses qu'il a dites, peintes du sol au plafond...

-Harrold n'était pas trop en colère ? Ricana Bronn

-Harrold ? Si, un peu, répondit la jeune fille. Mais il a bien dû se rendre à l'évidence. Parfois, on préfère l'ancien...

Le cœur de Sandor battait à toute allure, il avait la désagréable impression que chacun pouvait l'entendre.

-Qu'en pensez-vous, Clegane ? Demanda-t-elle soudain. Pensez-vous que j'ai fait le bon choix ? Ou j'aurai dû... laisser les choses en état ?

Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Bordel de dieu, il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, même les choses les plus stupides. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite, de la serrer dans ses bras, de respirer à fond l'odeur de vanille et de citron de ses cheveux et de pleurer contre son épaule, de lui demander pardon, encore et encore, de lui dire qu'il veut rencontrer ses parents, qu'il veut qu'ils habitent ensemble, qu'il veut être son mari, et que si les gens ne sont pas d'accord et bien, qu'ils aillent se faire foutre ! Qu'il l'emmènerait loin et qui l'aimerait comme il l'aimait à cet instant précis, comme un fou.

Au lieu de tout ça, il réfléchit et répondit :

-C'était le bon choix. Comme ça, au moins maintenant, vous savez.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, et Sandor voit dans ses yeux ce dont il a tant et tant rêvé : son pardon, son amour. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Bronn rompe la magie :

-Bon, soyez honnête, je ne serai pas vexé. Vous aimez, ou pas la déco ?

-Sans mentir, elle jeta à nouveau un regard complice à Sandor, je trouve ça très triste.

-Moi aussi ! Mais ce qui tombe bien, c'est le nouveau service qu'offre mon entreprise : « Un décorateur a massacré votre appartement ? Nous remettons les choses dans leur état initial ! ». C'est le succès assuré !

Sansa eut un rire adorable.

-C'est vrai ! Elle regarda Sandor. Ce que j'avais avant me manque. J'aimerais bien revenir en arrière... Si jamais cela est possible.

Sandor sourit -pour de vrai cette fois-ci- et répondit :

-Tout est toujours possible, petite hirondelle.

Et il l'embrassa.

...

 _Si vous avez aimé → review_

 _Si vous avez détesté → review_

 _Si vous voulez connaître la réaction de Bronn → review_

 _Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée/nuit/appétit !_


End file.
